girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-06-14 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- More black & white, with a promise of color to come. I have to admit, I had trouble recognizing Tarvek in the first panel, without the color. Does he really have those four huge buttons on his vest, or whatever garment that is? Today's funny part is Higgs telling Tarvek to shut up in panel 5. (As well he should; if he's going to keep dropping hints like that, Agatha is smart enough to catch on that something is up.) ➤ Do you think Troggy is joining Team Agatha? (He wouldn't be entirely useless, if higher-dimensional manipulation is going to be important in freeing Mechanicsburg.) Or going back home? Or, I guess, being hanged for the deaths of the two doctors whose names I've already forgotten. ➤ They're all pretty relaxed, considering everything that's happened. If I were with them, I'd be waiting for the other shoe to drop -- for Albia, for example, to come around asking pointed questions. Bkharvey (talk) 06:21, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :In that case... They did nothing wrong. They have nothing to fear.--MadCat221 (talk) 14:59, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :: Agatha, who started out with good intentions, ended up repairing the machine and throwing the switch. But anyway, that was just an example. Dr. Dim reaches out from the 7th dimension and pulls Agatha up. Leaving behind her locket. Madwa and/or the Lantern show up. The bears, on their own while Krosp is in the science dome, get in some sort of trouble. And that's just the ones they know enough to predict; there's also Bang. Bkharvey (talk) 16:51, June 14, 2019 (UTC) An art question: Mostly this b&w version is just outlines of shapes, but the first panel has some shading in pencil or charcoal or something. Is this just a form of thumb-twiddling for Phil, or does the coloring process start with shading as a kind of instruction for Cheyenne? Bkharvey (talk) 09:47, June 14, 2019 (UTC) : I would guess some of both, but mostly the former. I would really like to hear an answer to this question from Phil and Cheyenne. I would also really like to see the "actual serious short film about making the comic, with a time-lapse page from start to finish" that the Foglios promised as a stretch goal in the volume 13 kickstarter, but I'm sure this film will never get made. (Parenthetically, the Foglios may be the all-time worst at managing their online presence among all creators who depend almost entirely on the existence of the Internet to make a living. They have abandoned numerous blogs - Phil and Kaja both had personal LiveJournal blogs at one time as well as the long-ago and long defunct original Girl Genius news blog on that service. The Girl Genius Adventure blog on WordPress - if I recall correctly - is now unreachable and Kaja's current BlogSpot blog, about the business of running a web comic, is moribund, with only seven posts since she started it in 2017. It is very discouraging for anyone interested in the history of this comic, since so much useful information has been lost, although you can find some of it on the Internet Archive, with a lot of hard work.) -- William Ansley (talk) 15:23, June 14, 2019 (UTC) : On the Girl Genius Discord Cheyenne said: "More often than not I'll only get vauge advice on a new character's color style. They generaly leave it up to me." (sic) He followed it up by showing a screen shot with the long list of Photoshop color swatches he has created for the series so far. Argadi (talk) 21:15, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh now you've done it... I'm never going to get any work done again. Bkharvey (talk) 21:57, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :: That sounds about right; it would explain how Cheyenne could make mistakes like giving Seffie the wrong hair color. He didn't recognize the character and the Foglios hadn't told him who was on the page, as per their normal SOP. -- William Ansley (talk) 00:54, June 15, 2019 (UTC) They're going to excise L-I-A finally? I'll believe it when I see it. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:51, June 14, 2019 (UTC) : My thoughts exactly! -- William Ansley (talk) 15:23, June 14, 2019 (UTC) : Get Agatha strapped in, drop Unwelcome Intrusion 1 (Seffie + Special Guest or DuPree + Backing Band) on them, then deal with that until September, then drop Unwelcome Intrusion 2 (the other side of that), plus spin in a couple of random twists we didn't quite see coming, use the Boilerghast to restore Agatha to her pre-Leucrezia state, and we'll be done for Christmas! Sorry, that was entirely too sarcastic, even for me, but I'm thinking they get out of the dome by Halloween at the earliest, at this rate...Heteromeles :: Ooh, Halloween! Balthazar dresses up as Lucrezia, and when she's expelled from Agatha she takes him over. Bkharvey (talk) 16:55, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Silly me, I forgot about the other two possible intrusions: Gil and Trelawney (here they come to save the day!) and whoever has Prende's lantern. Oh, and I suppose we could get a special guest appearance by Albia herself, or Ariadne coming back for seconds. Ooh, the possibilities! And before I forget, we now have a potential counter to the effects of Prende's lantern. That'll be interesting. heteromeles :::About the timetable: We are six volumes into the "Second Journey." Is the sequence of England, Africa, Skifander meant to be Journeys 2, 3, and 4? If so, and if every Journey is going to be 13 volumes, we still have time for quite a lot to happen in England. Bkharvey (talk) 06:48, June 15, 2019 (UTC) :::: Based on The First Journey of Agatha Heterodyne the announced plans are just two Journeys. (But plans can change.) Argadi (talk) 20:23, June 15, 2019 (UTC) :::: You're forgetting Paris, which was the first of the destinations in the list: ♦ ::::: Paris, England, Africa, Skiffandar, and the Citadel of Silver Light. ♦ :::: So the trip to England should already be journey 3, if each time the characters get to a new, long term destination it counts as another new journey. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:44, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::: What I was forgetting was that we were already in the Second Journey when they arrived in Paris. I was thinking "vol 1, Paris; vol 2, England..." I was about to post "what are you talking about?" but luckily I decided to double-check first. Actually, vol 1 wasn't a proper journey at all, was it? It ends in a temporary bivouac outside Mechanicsburg. So Paris, which felt like a long time, was about three volumes. Sigh. What I need is a linear timeline (internal) that's somehow small enough to fit in a credit card slot in my wallet. Bkharvey (talk) 02:57, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::: I quite agree that calling the two parts of the story "journeys" wasn't the most appropriate choice. The Foglios should have just kept on calling them acts, or called them parts, or even seasons. As early as 2008, the Foglios were saying that they were going to bring part 1 of the story to a close "within a year" with a conclusion definite enough that their readers would find it a satisfactory stopping point if the story ended there. And which would allow them to start up part 2 of the story in such a way that new readers could enjoy starting there without having read part 1. I think most people would agree that they didn't succeed in this, even if if we ignore their stated timeline. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:49, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::::The attempted restart did not work for the online. The collected volumes, at least, described the characters involved. The Fogilo's just split the epic into two parts. the first involved Agatha discovering who she is, her adventures getting to her home town, and claiming her families title. The second part involves Agatha attempting to fix the issues found in the first, such as, ending her mother's reign as the Other. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:27, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::::: I'm hoping they decide on at least three acts. Act 1 took plenty of time over things like the rescue party under Sturmhalten, Tarvek's backstory, and so on. Act 2 is supposed to fit five countries in the same page count? It'll be Today-is-Tuesday-this-must-be-Belgium. And here in England we've been piling up a dozen or so subplots that have to be resolved. Bkharvey (talk) 00:25, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::: Long ago, somewhere between volume 8 and volume 10, Kaja had said there would be twenty volumes because she didn't want to do twenty-six. We're on course for 26 volumes. Maybe a bit more. Two to two and a half volumes per location - Africa, Skifander, and Crystal City of Light. Six to Seven and a half volumes. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:25, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Nice to have color. In panel 4, is that Agatha's head resting on Tarvek's shoulder, and if so, why isn't he looking happier about it? :) Bkharvey (talk) 06:19, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Something just occurred to me: The kingdom just experienced a massive spark brain drain with the events that just transpired. How much of a problem will this be for the kingdom in the future? --MadCat221 (talk) 14:12, June 15, 2019 (UTC) : "It's hard to say. There have been a lot of transfers here lately." I expect the transfers in weren't the best and brightest, or the sanest. The pruning may be an overall improvement. Argadi (talk) 20:23, June 15, 2019 (UTC) The main characters are pretty young -- around 20 now, right? Because that smartass look on Tarvek's face in the last panel is pretty child{like,ish} (your choice). "I know a secret! I'm important!" Oh, and we've been listing likely pending irritants but have left out whoever caged the Castle and the Train. Bkharvey (talk) 23:37, June 15, 2019 (UTC) : "Dr. Compoculous". And the chances are high that he was one of the folks that Snacky blasted. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:11, June 16, 2019 (UTC)